(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved keel roller for a boat trailer or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A boat trailer normally has at the rear a centrally mounted keel roller, over which the keel of the boat is run when the boat is being winched onto the trailer. In some cases, two keel rollers are provided, one in front of the other, the two being mounted between rocker arms or on an equivalent arrangement so that the two rollers will support a part of the boat keel, whatever its angle to horizontal.
Commonly, difficulty is experienced in accurately centering or aligning the keel of a boat on the roller or rollers, accurate alignment being necessary so that the boat, when winched onto the trailer, will be correctly supported by the means provided. The boat, when being drawn from the water, may tend to swerve to one side or the other, particularly if there is a strong wind, and great difficulty may be experienced in ensuring that the keel runs along the central part of the roller or rollers.